


Chasing Lilywhite

by Cantar



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Chase has never trusted anyone...outside his family. He trusted Major and his betrayal cuts deep.





	Chasing Lilywhite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I just play in the universe. I do watch the tv series more then read the books. Bitting my nails for the season finale!

Chase pulled Liv along towards the elevators, he had sent Finn ahead with Levon. Her cuffs made noise and Chase scoffed, “I doubt you know how to escape those.” Liv glared at him before replying, “I ate a magician once. I think I can escape these if I put my mind to it.”

The elevators doors opened, “Is anyone else a part of this Renegade business,” he questioned, his heart picking up a beat. “No,” came her answer and the knot he didn’t know he had in his stomach loosened a bit. “Are you sure? None of your associates are involved,” Chase presses as the elevator makes its descent.

Liv looks at him, studies him for a moment, “Major isn’t a part of this. He choose you,” she looks hurt when she says this. Chase feels weirdly happy about that, he tries to hide his smile. “What he did last night was out of old feelings. You should know that he’s in your Oregon safe house, locked in the basement,” she says turning to stare at the elevator doors, “I doubt my people will go for him even when I asked.”

Chase takes a breath and holds it, then exhales as the doors open. Ross and Pullman are waiting for him, but he shoves Liv out of the doors. “Treat her with care boys,” he says pushing the button towards the lobby. He needs to get to Major before whoever is spying on him does. He can’t lose Major.

-

Chase sits in his non-descriptive vehicle and civilian clothes clutching the wheel tightly and speeding as fast as he can go. He has the radio on, but he doesn’t hear a word it emits into the confined space.

All he can think about is how alone he was…then Major Lilywhite came along. His family had always been military focused, there had never been a question of what he was going to do with his life…only how far he would go. When his older brother created his own company; Chase had joined in, he became the best.

He was always separate from those who worked within the company because even though he had the skills of a soldier, he was the owner’s little brother. When the whole zombie business came to light, he was surprised but changing hadn’t really changed anything for him.

When he meet Liv he had thought maybe he could connect with her, turned out it had just been a brain she had been on. She was so focused with her life that no one seemed too important. Chase tried not to feel disappointment, but it had stung a bit.

When he meet Major Lilywhite finding out that he was human once again, felt like slap to the face. Lilywhite had asked to stay even as a desk jockey, let him stay with his family. Chase gripped the steering wheel, he should have realized that was when Major choose him and he had brushed it aside as if it was nothing.

When zombies become known to the world and Major asked to stay again, it had flipped his heart. He should have realized: one he used Major’s first name and two he had gently scratched him. His heartbeat tripling as he found he formed attachments to Major Lilywhite.

Chase blinked back unexplainable tears erupting from his eyes. He was so unstable lately, if he wasn’t a zombie he would think someone was drugging his brain tubes. Instead, whoever was behind this was trying to make him paranoid. Hobbs had to be in on it. The recording he shared this morning had to have been meant to make him worse.

He remembered the feeling of loss, hurt, anger and disappointment at listening to what Major had to say about him. He could clearly picture Major’s face of shocked horror when he killed Major’s cadet, someone Major had come to care about deeply in such a short time.

-

Chase parked his car along side the one Major had used last time when he had kidnapped that General’s daughter. He entered the house, clearly Liv and Major had been playing house. Music was playing, fireplace had been set and a meal was laid out on the table. Chase stared at everything and felt jealousy boil his blood.

He marched downstairs to find rebar sticking through Roache’s head as he lay in the middle of the room. He looked up to find Major sitting with his back against the cell door. “I can’t believe she sent _you_. You! Of all people,” Major laughs, “I can’t believe this is my life.”

Chase moves towards him, startling when he sees two full-on corpse zombies lying dead curled around each other. Major is holding a gun causing Chase to reach for his sidearm. Major seems to sense all this since he hasn’t turned to look at Chase once before unloading the gun’s clip and emptying the chamber. He tosses the useless gun into the corner of the cell.

“What happened,” Chase croaks his throat suddenly dry. Major shrugs, “They didn’t get anymore brain tubes. Locked themselves up where supposed to kill each other but found they couldn’t live without the other even in this state. Roache shot the husband…and she. Well, she curled up to lay with him. I reached for the gun through the links and then shot her in the head. I think she still loved him, even in this state she knew she loved him.” Chase wants Major to look at him.

“I used to think Liv and I would be like that. Grow old together,” Major laughs, “have kids and be the best in our careers, always remembering to help those who needed it. Stupid boat party. Sometimes that’s what I regret the most, telling her to go have fun with her friends when it led to this.” Major chokes and Chase notices he is holding his belly which has a hole in it from a gunshot.

Major sighs, “But then it wouldn’t have led _here_. I wouldn’t know Ravi, Clive, and I wouldn’t have a place where I truly feel like I belong. Don’t get me wrong I’d been happy to be a social worker and I’d do my best to protect those under my care. If the Cute Meat murders taught me anything, it was that I’d had a disruptive attitude against injustice.”

Major laughs again, “It wouldn’t have led to _you_. I’d still feel alone.” Chase frowns, feeling a mix of emotions but what over takes all of them is hope. Hope that Major was always there for him. Hope that he wasn’t as alone as he believed he was. Hope that one person loved him in all this chaos.

“Hobbs is working against you. He came to my house trying to get me to overthrow you. Be careful,” Major says closing his eyes and waiting for that bullet to end his life. His wonderfully impossible life. His heart aches for Chase Graves.

Instead he hears the click of the door unlocking then opening behind him. Chase catches him by his shoulders letting him lean against his frame. Major looks up at Chase who stares back at him. They lean into one another and kiss.

It’s a soft kiss, a kiss of two people never having kissed someone before who could mean so much to the other person. They break the kiss leaning foreheads against each other. Chase is the one to break the calm, “Come on Lilywhite. I said I’d like a lot of tongue.” Major laughs but pulls Chase’s face to him and kisses him with passion.

They separate in need of breath. Chase helps Major up, “You gonna be okay,” he asks taking Major’s weight at they walk up the stairs. “Yeah, what about Liv,” Major asks looking at him.

Chase sighs but says what he knows is true, “She broke the law. I don’t know what to do Major. I didn’t even want to kill the actual Renegade, but someone is working against me.” Major stops Chase on the landing and pulls him into another kiss. Chase pins Major to the doorframe and meets the kiss with rough passion. His last sexual encounter had been Liv and that had been almost a year ago.

Major sighs, “So let’s make a plan. Let’s save Seattle, Liv, and every last freaking zombie. I got your back.” Chase smiles, he can take the leap of faith. Together they can fix everything. But first he’s going to kiss the fuck out of Major Lilywhite.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
